The Government has rights in this invention pursuant to Contract No. DAAA21-86-C-0308, awarded by the Department of the Army.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a activation of percussion primers and, more particularly, is concerned with a device for producing a shock wave to initiate a percussion primer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thermal battery is a cell typically used to provide energy for a short period of time. Their small size allows for their application in munitions which must be powered during flight. One way in which a thermal battery may be activated is through the functioning of a pistol primer, such as of the M42G type. The pistol primer is installed in a pocket and includes a primer mix enclosed by a cup. The primer is activated by impact upon the primer cup of a small ball, a firing pin or some other similar kinetic energy device. The primer mix within the cup is ignited by the friction and crush caused by the firing pin.
A major drawback of this initiation scheme is that it has led to the perforation and subsequent venting of the primer cup. A high probability therefore exists that the cup of the pistol primer will be breached by the action of the firing pin or weakened so that the pressure generated in the cell will then cause it to vent. There is a concomitant probability that the efficiency of the thermal battery or cell will thereby be reduced. It is highly desirable to maintain the integrity of the primer to ensure that cell performance will not be compromised.
Consequently, a need exists to eliminate the above-described drawback associated with activation of a thermal battery.